


His Favorite Celebration

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Locker Room Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Haru has always hated his birthday, but his first birthday with a boyfriend and in Tokyo leads to his best birthday yet
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	His Favorite Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawaiisumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Haru!
> 
> Here’s my gift to kawaiisumi for the Nanase Haruka Borthday Exchange!

Haru has never been one who enjoyed his birthday. It was always just another day, and he tried not to make a big deal about it, but he knew that this year would be different. It was his first birthday in Tokyo, so he couldn’t just go over to the Tachibana household and spend the evening with them. On top of that it was his first birthday as Makoto’s official boyfriend. The two danced around admitting they were in love since middle school, but Haru let it slip after his first official college meet. He knows Makoto better than anyone else, so he knows to expect something big for his birthday. He’s not sure if it will be a blow out party with all of his university friends, a night out with Asahi and Kisumi who will definitely keep them out way longer than expected, or some unexpected visit from Sousuke and Rin. No matter what, Haru was not excited to celebrate his birthday, especially without the Ren and Ran, the two kids who have grown to be like his own younger siblings. 

Haru was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he was greeted by the sight of Makoto in nothing but sweatpants that left little to the imagination. Haru started to flip the mackerel he had on the grill only to be interrupted by his boyfriend wrapping his arms around Haru’s waist and rubbing his stubbled jaw on Haru’s neck. 

“Happy Birthday Haru-chan!” Makoto said as he started to kiss his boyfriend’s neck.

“I’m cooking breakfast, knock it off. And I told you to lay off the -chan” Haru said, turning his attention back to the food.

“Okay Haru!” Makoto drew his lips up from Haru’s neck to press a kiss to his cheek. 

Once the food was finished the two sat down and enjoyed breakfast. Haru knew that it would be a good day if this moment was a precursor to how the rest of the day would unfold. 

“Haru-chan, I made some plans for the day if you want to go out. If not, we can always just stay in and have fun ourselves.” Makoto winked at his boyfriend. “It’s your birthday so the choice is yours.”

“I want to swim.”

“Of course you do, you wouldn’t be Haru if you didn’t.” Makoto tilted his head and gave his patented smile. “We could grab a bite to eat for lunch then head to the pool. Do you want to invite anyone else?”

“No, I really just want to spend the day with you.”

At the statement, Makoto’s eyes grew wide and reached across the table to grab Haru’s hand in his own.

The rest of the morning went by with the two of them cuddling on the couch playing video games together. Once they both got hungry they decided to head to Haru’s favorite restaurant. Walking out of their apartment they head to the station to make it to Shibuya. 

Travelling to Haru’s favorite restaurant the two stop in front of a shop to look at the fish they have swimming in a tank. After laughing about how the fish they have swimming around look a lot like the fish Makoto has back in Iwatobi. Right when they get back to walking, someone walks right into Makoto’s chest. Before Makoto can react, the teal headed man is already on the ground.

“I’m so sorry, let me help you up.” Makoto extended his hand to pull the man up.

“It’s fine…” the man said, his voice seeming incredibly apathetic. As the man rose from the ground, Makoto and Haru immediately recognized him.

“Ikuya! I really am sorry. I should have paid more attention.” 

“Oh Makoto, Haru. Hi. It wasn’t your fault. I’m looking for Hiyori. We are supposed to be heading to some restaurant for a date, but he said his train was delayed.” 

“Haru and I are heading to a restaurant for his birthday. We could make it a double date if you wanted?” 

“That sounds fun!” a voice came from behind Makoto and Haru. The two turn to see Hiyori. Makoto ducks behind Haru, terrified of the sudden appearance. “What do you say Ikuya?” Hiyori asked as he walked up to his boyfriend intertwining their hands and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“That’s fine.” Ikuya blushed at the heat Hiyori left on his cheek from the kiss.

“Alright let’s go” Haru spoke up, grabbing Makoto’s hand and leading the other two to the restaurant. 

Once the group makes it to the restaurant, the group gets their seats. They all order and to no one’s surprise Haru gets mackerel. The fish is not as fresh as the fish they are used to from Iwatobi, but it is still the best fish they have found in their three months in Tokyo.

“I’m taking Haru to the pool after this if you two would like to join us!” Makoto plastered his smile on his face. 

“Yeah” Ikuya said before taking a sip of his drink. 

Eventually the group paid their bills and headed to the pool where Makoto coaches. It was a pleasant surprise to find the pool empty. After putting their stuff in the locker room. The four jump right into the pool. It doesn’t take long before Ikuya challenges Haru to a race. The race is close, Haru beating Ikuya by a hair. After that Makoto and Hiyori have a rematch with Makoto losing, but he showed that he still hasn’t lost his edge. After the races, Makoto swims over to Haru and pulls him into a hug. Or at least that’s what Haru thinks until he falls into the water. Makoto grabbed the back of his knees dunking his boyfriend in the pool. Once Haru reemerges, he starts splashing Makoto. Next thing they know a water war broke out with Makoto and Hiyori teaming up against Haru and Ikuya. After thirty minutes of chasing each other around the pool, splashing, and the occasional kiss, Hiyori and Ikuya realize the time and have to get going to complete some homework. The two leave bidding Haru a happy birthday. 

As soon as the two leave the pool area, Haru wastes no time crashing his lips onto Makoto’s. The two continue to kiss at a feverish pace. Eventually Haru wraps his hand around Makoto’s wrist and pulls him out of the pool towards the locker room. Makoto walks into the room after Haru, making sure to lock the door, and before he can think he is turned around with Haru pushing him into the door. Haru placed his knee between Makoto’s thigh as he began licking his neck, the taste of chlorinated water lingering on his tongue. Haru bit Makoto’s neck, sucking and licking over the mark to sooth Makoto, who was moaning at the sensation of Haru’s hot mouth on his neck. Makoto pushed Haru off of him and into a wall before sinking down to his knees. 

“Happy birthday Haru, I’m gonna give you the best birthday present ever.”

Before Haru can think, his jammers are bunched up around his ankles and his dick is in Makoto’s mouth. Makoto is talented with his mouth, Haru knows this. He remembers the night that Makoto made him cum twice in a row just from eating his ass. Makoto’s tongue was licking the underside of Haru’s shaft while Makoto hollowed his cheeks to make the sensation even better for Haru. Once Haru bucked his hips the first time Makoto pulled off of his dick.

“That’s what I wanted, Haru-chan. Now you’re going to pull my hair, and hold my head in place while you fuck my mouth. If you don’t, then you won’t get to feel my dick fill you up.” 

Haru’s not surprised he knew Makoto loved dirty talk after they got going, and he knew the only time Makoto took charge was during sex. There was something about Makoto taking charge while taking a submissive role that turned Haru on so much, and before he knew it, his hands were bunching up the hair on the back of Makoto’s head while he thrusted in and out of Makoto’s mouth. He takes it slow at first for Makoto, but after a few thrusts he cannot handle it anymore and puts his entire shaft into Makoto’s mouth. His head gets forced into Makoto’s throat, the tight, warm feeling almost making Haru cum right then and there, but he knows Makoto won’t enjoy that, so he pulls back. Makoto gives a questioning look to Haru, wanting to know why he stopped. The look in Makoto’s eyes was enough. Haru went back to throat-fucking Makoto. The heavy moans leaving Haru’s mouth was more than enough to signal Makoto as to what was about to happen.

“M-Ma-Mako…” before Haru could finish the sentence he spilled his seed down Makoto’s throat. Haru was exhausted and out of breath, but he wasn’t ready for Makoto to turn him around, leaving him pressed against the wall.

“That was so much fun Haru-chan, now let’s see how many more times my tongue can empty you.” 

That was all the warning Haru got before Makoto bit his ass. Makoto then ran his tongue over the bite mark to the crack and eventually to Haru’s hole. Haru was overwhelmed by the wet sensation circling his entrance. The sensation was gone. Haru doesn’t know why Makoto pulled away, until a heavy swipe of the tongue went over his hole. Haru shivered at Makoto’s tongue slowly opening him up. The sensation was one he would never get used to, no matter how much Makoto loved eating ass. Seriously, if there was an ass eating competition Haru knows Makoto would never lose. Haru snaps out of the thought at the presence of the strong muscle entering his body. The pressure of the tongue inside of him is enough to almost make him cum, but knowing how much Makoto loves this Haru tries to hold out as long as possible. The tongue slowly pushing further into Haru makes him whimper, it’s his only problem with Makoto during sex. Every part of him is big. Eventually the sensation inside him is enough to make him cry out as he orgasms again. Makoto pulls back, licking his lips, wearing a smile on his face.

“I love how good you taste Haru-chan. I love how good I can make you feel with my mouth.” Makoto gets up from his knees and walks over to his locker.

“Where are you going?” Haru looks sad as his boyfriend walks away. 

“We need lube, Haru. Even if I get you wet with my tongue that’s not enough.”

“I know, but no condom. It’s my birthday. I want to feel you.”

“Okay Haru-chan!” Makoto tilts his head as he smiles at the man he is turning into a mess.

Coming back to his boyfriend who hasn’t left the wall, Makoto opens the lube and pours the clear substance on his fingers. He slips one of the fingers into Haru, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. Makoto thrusts his finger in and out of the ass, eventually sliding in a second finger. Makoto scissors his fingers in a way to hit Haru’s prostate making him moan so loud it fills the locker room. Makoto then fits a third finger in, fucking Haru on his fingers until he is open enoug for Makoto’s cock.

“M-Mako, n-no more, p-please I need you in m-me.” Haru is gasping as Makoto pulls his fingers from out of him. Makoto popped open the bottle of lube smearing a large amount of the substance on his length before pressing inside of Haru. “M-ma…” The rest of Haru’s sentence is cut off by the sharp breath that leaves his lungs as Makoto enters all the way inside of him. Makoto starts slowly allowing Haru to get used to the change. “M-more, Makoto, h-harder, p-please.” Makoto doesn’t waste any time, speeding up his pace continually hitting Haru’s prostate dead on. Haru cries as Makoto holds him up, the sensation growing too strong. Haru shoots all over the wall of the locker room with a cry of Makoto’s name as Makoto empties inside of him. Makoto pulls out of Haru as the two try to catch their breath as they change back into their clothes.

After leaving the pool the two head back to Haru’s apartment hand in hand, running into Hiyori and Ikuya at the train station. The two couples make no mention of the bite marks covering each other, especially Hiyori. Haru never would have guessed Ikuya was a biter. After arriving at the apartment the two order takeout. They cuddle on Haru’s couch, waiting for the takeout, and turn on a documentary about dolphins. Haru realizes that this has been the best birthday he has ever had.


End file.
